Technical Field
This invention relates generally to an infusion bag and more particularly to a multi-mix infusion bag.
State of the Art
The use of infusion bags has been critical in the medical industry. These bags have been the means of delivering many types of fluids to patients, for example for various types of intravenous therapies, such as, but not limited to, correcting electrolyte imbalances, delivering medications, transfusing blood, or replacing fluid to correct conditions such as dehydration.
A conventional infusion bag typically contains only one solution. Further, it is not able to prevent issues of improper mixing by an administrator (such as a medical professional or pharmacy employee) due to human error. Any mixture of components must also be prepared on site, which results in a risk of contamination. This risk is much greater due to the various sites (location not being sterile) that the mixture will be prepared in. A conventional infusion bag also does not assure the quality of its contents, does not minimalize variance of the mixed contents (the mixer is at times inconsistent), and administration is more cumbersome because the mixture must be prepared before administering a solution to the patient. These drawbacks make it difficult to provide a mixture of components in an infusion bag for delivery to a patient.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved infusion bag to address these drawbacks.